


Feel Me

by morrrningmist



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M, Modest Management (One Direction), Rimming, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 21:02:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morrrningmist/pseuds/morrrningmist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is jelaous!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feel Me

"Great job tonight lads! Amazing show as usual.   
Now get your asses on the bus!   
GO GO GO!!”

Paul smacked our backs one after one as we came off the stage. We ran through the corridors, security running behind us pushing us forward with mild force as fast as possible.

Fans were leaving the arena and we needed to get on the buses and get the hell out before they got to the garage and blocked our way.   
Niall and Liam were running ahead, laughing and screaming and high fiving the staff as we ran past them. Harry and Zayn were behind me, running close to each other while talking about something I couldn’t hear.

We were all usually quite giddy right after a show; I guess it was the adrenaline and dopamine pumping. But not this time. At least I wasn’t and certainly knew Harry wasn’t.

Eleanor was flying in and I only had a few hours before we had to meet up and I was not in the fucking mood. She had only been back in London for a couple of weeks but then someone saw me and Harry out shopping and Larry started to roam the internet more than usual.

I know that the fans mean well but sometimes I wish they weren’t trying so hard.   
Eleanor was called in of course. I talked to her on the phone and she wasn’t too happy about it either, but bless her she drops everything and comes as soon as we need her. Or as soon as management needs her.   
Harry certainly doesn’t need her and he had been in pissed-of-mode since yesterday when I told him she was coming again.  
He’d barely spoken a word to me.   
Like it was my god damn fault.

We arrived to the elevators that were taking us down to the garage and everyone got in. I and Zayn in one corner, Liam, Niall and Harry in the other and a bunch of security in-between. I tried to make eye contact with Harry but he was whispering something to Liam and didn’t look in my direction.

I sighed. 

“Is he mad or something?” I asked Zayn.

Zayn chuckled and gave me a quick hug.   
Ok? Where was that coming from?

“I don’t think you have to worry Loueh” Zayn said and raised his eyebrows. 

I was going to ask him what he meant but the elevator doors opened and security pushed us all out. The two buses were already running and waiting for us.   
We have one sleeping bus and one talking bus after shows, and I wasn’t at all sleepy so I started to make my way to the talking-bus but someone grabbed my shoulder and pulled me back.

The door closed behind me and the buss started to move out. There were no lights on and I had a hard time seeing anything. 

“Harry?” “Harry I am not in the mood for fighting right now.” 

I stared in to the darkness and could barely make out his tall slender figure. I waited for him to say something but he didn’t, so I turned my back on him and started taking of my jacket. I was just about to slope down on the sofa when I felt him standing right behind me. So close.   
I could feel his breath on my neck as he brushed his lips against my skin and my skin filled with goose bumps. 

“Who said anything about fighting” he whispered. 

I tried to turn around but he firmly placed a hand on my neck. 

“Don’t move.”

I could hear him undress behind me and my heart started beating faster and faster. I waited. Harry’s hands on my waist made me jump. I could feel his erection pressing against my ass as he slowly pulled my pants down leaving me with nothing but my boxers. Harry felt me through the thin fabric. 

“Mmmhmm, you are already hard for me Louis” he moaned. “I bet you never get this hard for Eleanor.” 

He grabbed my cock through my boxers and squeezed it hard. 

“Ha-arry!”

I grabbed the table in front of me to steady myself. 

“Harry, I don’t get hard for Eleanor at all.”

I had a hard time talking now as Harry pulled my boxers down to my ankles where they stayed together with my jeans, leaving my unable to move much at all. 

“You know I don’t.” 

I actually felt a little hurt he would even say anything like that. 

“Oh, I know baby” Harry smirked.   
“But you do kiss her don’t you?” 

His voice was dark. 

“Yes but….” 

“No Louis. No but.   
You kiss her and I don’t like it.  
I know it’s not your fault, but this time….   
This time Louis, I want you to feel me when you are with her.   
I want her to taste me when she kisses you and I want you to feel me in every move you make.   
Are you ready for that love?” 

My voice was but a whisper. 

“Yes.” 

“Good.”

He pushed me over the table, pressing my head down on the cold surface and leaning over me. His tongue graced along the line of my jaw and over my dry lips.   
I opened my mouth a little to meet him but he moved away.   
Instead he moved his body to stand beside me.   
His crotch in the same height as my head, still keeping my head pressed down. His cock was standing flat against his stomach and he used his other hand to angel it down. 

“Open up”, he told me and I knew exactly what he meant. 

I opened my mouth and watched as he steered his erection all the way to the back of my throat, making me gag and gasp for air.   
He pulled out a bit and I closed my lips around him. He tasted of soap, sweat and precum and I used my tongue to feel all of him.   
He started to move in and out, slowly at first but soon the speed was increasing and for every thrust I could hear him groan with pleasure.   
It was such a lovely sound and I could feel myself growing impossibly hard.   
I wanted to meet him, to help him, but he had me pinned to the table and all I could do was gape and suck. 

“You are so beautiful like this Louis”, Harry hissed.   
“Shit I could come in your mouth and just be done with it right now.” 

I smiled at him because that was an intriguing thought, but of course Harry had other plans.   
He pulled out and placed himself behind me again. His grip on me lightened but as soon as I tried to lift my head he pushed it down again.

” I told you princess.” he growled.   
“Do not move!”   
“Now” he said with a smug voice.   
“Let’s get you prepped shall we?” 

I was beyond aroused and my voice was not to be trusted anymore. I uttered something that I think sounded like a yes and I could see him drop to his knees from the corner of my eye. 

Seconds later I felt his warm wet tongue circling my hole and I hissed with pleasure. He parted my ass with his hands and worked around my tight muscle for a while until I could feel it soften. 

“Good boy Louis, open up for me.” 

He graced my inside with the tip of his tongue. 

“Oh my god Harry!” 

My cock was twitching and throbbing and I only wished to touch it just to take the edge of a bit, but I knew that was against the rules so I wrapped my hands harder around the table as Harry slowly started to fuck me with his tongue and mouth. He is thorough and précis and for I while I really thought I was going insane with want and need. I wanted him so bad.   
My entire body was trembling and I wasn’t sure how long me knees would last.   
I was now moaning uncontrollably, almost crying with frustration as he once again dipped his tongue, whisking it around as deep as he could get and then slowly removing it, leaving me wet and empty. Right now I was so greatful that the cockpit was closed and soundproof because if the driver could hear us he probably would have had a hard time keeping the bus on the road.   
Harry stood up and took a step back. I waited, Nothing happened. 

“Harry?” 

My voice was hoarse. He let out a big sigh. 

“Ah fuck this!” he said almost angrily. 

For a moment I got scared and thought he would be done but oh how wrong I was. In one swift move he took hold of my hips and plunged his cock inside me all the way down to the root, making his hips smack in to mine. 

I screamed. Out of pain. Out of shock. Out of pure bliss and I gripped the table so hard my hands were shaking. 

He stayed there, deep inside of me, letting my body adjusted to the feeling and his size. When he started to move again there was nothing loveable about his ways. He fucked me, and he fucked me good. Over and over again he would draw out almost all the way only to plunge deep inside me.   
Every thrust harder than the previous and every groan coming from his mouth more and more desperate he sounded like a machine furiously working in and out of me. He hit my prostate time and time again making me whimper and I just couldn’t take it anymore.   
I came all over the floor, without touching myself once and I kept screaming Harrys name as wave after wave of the orgasm flushed through me leaving me shattered in to tiny little pieces. Harry gasped. 

“Oh FUCK Louis! You are so tight when you come… I can’t… I….a FUUUCK!” 

He drew out his cock and I could feel his warm come on my back as he peaked as well. That was it for me, I had no strength left and I sloped down on the floor, panting and gasping.   
My heart was beating furiously in my chest. Harry joined me and scooped me up in his arms.   
He stroked my hair and cooed sweet words in my ear. 

We sat like that for a long time, just tangled up in each other’s arms, regaining the ability to move.

“This” he whispered after a while.   
“This is what you will think about every time you touch her.   
Every time you kiss her. And every time you take her hand to have your picture taken.   
This”

“Yes” I whispered and tangled my fingers in his locks, drawing his head close to mine and pressing my lips against his. 

I sure would…..


End file.
